


Eddy Chen使用说明书

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, 如何使用你的eddy chen, 说明书文体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 如何使用你的eddy chen.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Eddy Chen使用说明书

**Author's Note:**

> *ebe无差
> 
> *看到别的坑里有不少这种文体就想写，但是完全不萌
> 
> *格式有借鉴
> 
> *所有内容均为虚构，脑洞很大，彩蛋很多
> 
> *祝大家520快乐

Eddy Chen使用说明书  
尊敬的顾客，感谢您选购由Kachikawawa科技研发有限公司经过14年精心设计研发的twoset仿生人。本品型号为：  
Eddy Chen.  
本公司由诞生之日起，企业文化便确定为「为所有人提供原汁原味的twoset」。在此，我们诚挚地感谢您的信任，为您提供twoset的陪伴是我们的荣幸。为保证正确使用您的仿生人，确保您愉快的消费体验，请您在激活前仔细阅读本说明书，并严格按照说明书上的指示，进行激活、使用和保养等步骤。如果您遇到问题，本书附录中的Q&A部分记录了一些用户常见的问题和本司提供的解决方案。您也可以致电我司消费者服务热线+00 000 000 000，届时将有专人为您服务。  
再次诚挚感谢您于Kachikawawa公司的消费，希望您和仿生人成为挚友，享受拥有twoset 陪伴的美好时光。

目录  
前言--0  
产品指标—1  
激活方法—2  
使用方法—3  
保养注意事项—4  
Q&A—5   
附录—6 

产品指标  
产品名：twoset EddyChen 仿生人  
注册号：kachikawawa-002  
专利号：lingling40hrs-930323  
身高：178cm  
体重：根据伺主提供的健身器械和蛋白粉质量上下浮动，在70+/-5 kg阀值内皆为健康体重。如果发现仿生人出现超重现象，请立刻停止所有购买奶茶的行为。  
制造原产地：台湾  
产品组装地：澳大利亚布里斯班  
组装日期：3月23日  
使用寿命：正常使用下，80-100年左右  
配件：4/4小提琴，亿顶金色假发，亿套女装，Gucci皮带一条，小企鹅抱枕

激活方法：  
Eddy仿生人的激活过程包含了脑部潜意识激活和与Brett仿生人配对的过程。  
硬件设施：  
1\. twoset Brett Yang仿生人（注册号：kachikawawa-001）  
2\. 音乐播放器 （手机、电脑皆可，有意者也可自己拉奏曲目）  
3\. 我司提前录制好的两段视频（数学补习.avi，乐团排练.avi）  
警告：请勿在没有购买Brett Yang的情况下激活本品。请勿在激活后将两人强行分开。若激活后Eddy仿生人没有立即和Brett仿生人进行神经链接，Eddy仿生人会出现运行异常情况，如郁郁寡欢说不出笑话、不能认真练琴、琴声听起来像锯木头等，严重者可能会因为生气而主机过热，导致脑部主板融毁，不能再拉琴，失去功能。若强制隔开两人，Eddy仿生人将采取一切手段抵抗隔离并寻找Brett下落，如跑调演奏中提琴，使伺主耳朵流血，趁机跑掉去找Brett仿生人的方法。为了保证您的安全和您的仿生人正常运行，请务必将两者放在一起。  
激活曲目：西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲（版本不限）  
激活流程：  
1\. 取出Eddy仿生人，平放在地面/床面上。  
2\. 播放/演奏西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲，使Eddy仿生人开机，进入潜意识配对模式。  
3\. 将Brett仿生人放在视线可及范围内，并依次播放我司提供的两段视频（数学补习.avi，乐团排练.avi，按此顺序。这是再现Eddy本体与Brett本体的相识过程，这段记忆能唤起仿生人的强烈感情共鸣，从而引发配对）。Eddy仿生人观看完两段视频后即可激活。  
注意：  
一般来说此程序可以激活80%的eddy仿生人。如果激活后Eddy和Brett抱在一起分不开，请给他们一点时间和私人空间。若Eddy仿生人在观看完视频后仍未激活或主板运行速度底下， 您可播放一些12岁、10岁及7岁不等的小提琴神童视频对其进行刺激。此方法非常有效，可以激活多于98%的Eddy仿生人。  
如您的仿生人仍然无法激活，请拨打我司售后服务热线+00 000 000 000联系工作人员ling ling，我司将逐步派出各类亵渎男孩，在您的仿生人周围用24k纯金5弦镶钻电子小提琴/鬃啼3D环绕演奏野蜂飞舞，同时播放亵渎影视作品，并发表if u can play it slowly, u can play it quickly 的亵渎言论。使用此方法时，Eddy仿生人将会表现得较为粗鲁暴力，请注意您的安全。如您家中有未成年人，请捂住他们的耳朵。  
如上述激活方法均失败，我司将派出亚洲虎妈，给您的仿生人灌输报考医学院的命令。此方法将会迅速激活Eddy仿生人并使其从床上跳起来给您演奏小提琴，借此说明他不需要去读医学院。  
注：  
在我司的研发实验室测试中，极少出现Eddy与Brett仿生人配对失败的情况。如有，我司将派出群众演员到您家中，制造与Brett在高中毕业舞会上的暧昧气氛，刺激配对，并将酌情退费。

使用方法  
Eddy仿生人的行为和表现，基于他对您的好感度。好感度分为两个独立指标。  
1\. 双琴亲密度。这个指标是量化Eddy和Brett仿生人的亲密程度，初始值为50。这个好感度没有上限，只要Eddy和Brett在一起就会持续增长。提请注意：遇到类似强制隔离的情况，双琴亲密度会快速降低。此时伺主只需将两个人再次同房养护即可。伺主应尽一切可能性提供条件，为他们创造舒适的氛围，亲密度将快速上升，如为他们提供Navarra琴谱，亲密度将增加50%，同时仿生人对您的好感度也会增加。  
增加双琴亲密度的方法包括但不限于：提供duet琴谱、钢琴；提供各类约会场合；提供结婚戒指；给他们买情侣装；提供独立房间和消耗品等。  
2\. 伺主好感度。这个指标衡量Eddy仿生人和您的亲密程度，初始值为0。提升这个好感度的最快方法就是为仿生人提供twoset apparel merch，好感度会以每件5%的速率增加。好感度越高，Eddy和您越亲密，表现出的行为越可爱。请努力提高仿生人的伺主好感度，探索Eddy的可爱之处。以下为好感度参考表格。  
好感度 解锁行为（供参考）  
0-20 简单地打招呼、微笑  
20-50 给您表演一些曲目  
50-80 给您表演曲目、开黄腔、说垃圾笑话  
80-100 在以上基础上，对您龇兔牙笑、摸头等  
100为伺主好感度的上限。当达到100好感度时，Eddy将会在您面前表现出温柔可爱的一面，并将一些平时Brett专属的特权转移到您身上，如膝枕。  
• 提高好感度的方法包括但不限于：  
让Eddy表演绝对音感；赞美他的绝对音感；和他一起捉弄没有绝对音感的Brett；Eddy喜欢宽松柔软的棉质服饰，给他提供如棉质的宽大居家T恤一类的服装；提供twoset apparel merch; 给他烧纯正的亚洲菜；给他买奶茶；陪他看电影；夸奖他的小提琴演奏；和他一起烧烤鬃啼，开鬃啼玩笑；播放著名小提琴家的表演视频/音轨等。  
• 警告：  
伺主好感度会由于伺主的不适当行为而降低。如：在家中播放爵士乐；让Eddy和Brett仿生人在客人面前表演流行音乐（伺主好感度降低50%）；嘲笑他牙齿不整齐并强迫他戴牙套，好感度会直接降为0；嘲笑他的皮肤状态；让他拉/听鬃啼；把他和Brett隔开（好感度降为0并回复速度变慢）等。  
• 购买Kachikawawa公司的其他仿生人产品也可以提高仿生人的好感度。详情见本说明书最后的产品名录。

保养方法  
生理：  
Eddy的皮肤状态通常处于不稳态，容易产生痘痘、痤疮等皮肤问题，请注意提供一些护肤产品，帮助他消除脸上的痘痘和痘印。Eddy喜欢健身，请为他办置健身房会员卡，也可以在家中常备健身器材和蛋白粉。请经常提供中餐和奶茶。请提醒Eddy要洗头吹头，经常带他去理发店打理，否则您的Eddy将会出现鸡窝头现象。如果您的Eddy有一天突然戴上帽子还不愿意摘下来，请立刻把他的帽子掀掉并检查他的头发状态，很有可能他偷懒好几天没洗头。请勿没事挠他痒痒。  
注：如果Eddy经常出现扶着腰走不动路还肾虚的情况，请提供高度合适的小枕头。  
心理和人际关系：  
请为家中的Brett和Eddy仿生人提供演播室和录音设备。请经常陪eddy聊聊天。您无需操心Eddy和Brett之间的小摩擦，他们会自己想办法沟通解决。如您有购买条件，可以为Eddy提供switch，但是要注意他有可能会上瘾，请提醒他必须先完成每天的40小时练琴。请尊重他的男性自尊心，因为仿生人的情感构建是完全复制人体大脑结构，所以说到底您的Eddy和Brett仿生人还是两个臭男生。

Q&A  
1\. Q：阿丞阿尧关系是不是太亲密了？天天搂在一起，还打屁股？  
A：请提供独立卧室、干净的换洗床单、大盒的套套和润滑。如有能力，请提供各类玩具和道具。请勿试图窥探卧室门内景象。如家中有未成年人，请注意隔音。  
2\. Q：养在家里的Eddy突然接触到了野生的神童自闭了，怎么办？  
A：请立刻清洗耳朵，并安慰他拉的很好，不需要自卑。请勿在家中播放Menuhin比赛的录播视频。  
3\. Q：阿丞出现胃痛、食物中毒现象？  
A：Eddy的胃部比较脆弱，建议给他煮粥。  
4\. Q：阿丞很厉害，超全能，购买的很值。但是有什么是我需要注意避免让他做的吗？  
A：感谢您对Kachikawawa公司产品的大力支持，我们将竭诚为您服务。Eddy仿生人能够为您解答许多小提琴方面的问题，但请勿问他“这首曲子谱写于哪一年”的问题，您将收到误导。请勿让Eddy接近厨房，如他提出想做饭，请务必让Brett进去陪着他一起。

再次感谢您在kachikawawa公司的消费，希望未来与您和twoset一同走过。

附录

Kachikawawa公司产品名录  
Brett Yang（注册号：kachikawawa-001）  
Eddy Chen（注册号：kachikawawa-002）  
Hyung suk Bae（注册号：kachikawawa-003）  
Sophie Alisa oui oui（注册号：kachikawawa-004）  
Hilary Hahn （注册号：kachikawawa-005）  
Editor-san（注册号：kachikawawa-666）  
Phoebe Russell （注册号：kachikawawa-006）  
Belle Chen（注册号：kachikawawa-007）  
Young brother Yang （注册号：kachikawawa-008）

更多研发正在进行中，敬请期待…

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写到最后自己也放弃了，大家轻轻喷（？  
> 今年的520也是怀着「自己不过但是萌的cp一定要过」的心情的一天


End file.
